1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor control, and in particular, to methods and systems for controlling a hydraulic actuator, such as a hydraulic motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques do not adequately provide for the accurate control of a hydraulic motor. Further, conventional systems for hydraulic motor are typically limited to direct velocity only control, or analog based rotational transducers. Disadvantageously, direct velocity controls often require the operator to eyeball the position, which is neither very accurate nor repeatable. The analog based rotational feedback controls have limited resolution, and require “unwinding” back to a start position to zero the system. Further, analog based hydraulic motor control systems often seek to a startup position (e.g., upon turn-on), which can be very hazardous, in the event someone is in proximity of the motor while the seek operation is performed.